nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Namikaze Khan
'Character First Name:' Khan 'Character Last Name:' Namikaze 'IMVU Username:' ZRogueDeLaRose 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 11 'Date of Birth:' 04/16/90 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Yonshigakurian 'Height:' 5' 'Weight:' 100 'Blood Type:' O- 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' None 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Khan Namikaze is the child of two shinobi, and his attitude shows it. He has a great respect for those that bear the title Shinobi. And believes everything that someone has should be gained through hard work. He trains every day, and puts his all into every training session, spar, and mission. He refuses to let others down talk him, or any he care about, and grows strong ties with people easily. However once a tie is broken, it is almost impossible to regain his trust. He tends to be happy and joke around all the time, except when in a fight. When he is in a fight he is a almost stone like, showing no emotion and almost never talking when normally it is hard to get him to be quiet, except if the person holds some sort of seniority or authority over him. He strongly believes (mostly because his parents drilled it into his head since birth) that one must listen to higher ranked shinobi, unless that command goes against one of his core beliefs. He would much rather disobey an order than go against his beliefs, those being his bonds with those around him. And would gladly take the fall, or die, if it meant protecting one close to him. He enjoys a good spar every once in awhile, and will normally use it to gauge his own abilities, and help the other party with any issues he sees. He wants to help anyone he can, even if it gets in the way of his everyday duties he can't say no. He is also extremely intelligent, able to formulate strategies in the midst of a battle and figure out ways to counter most attack thrown at him. Of course this is a little difficult for him as since he is a genin he lacks true experience with many things, but he is normally able to develop quite good plans and use them later on. 'Behaviour:' Khan enjoys joking around with friends and is normally happy and upbeat. If he is not in the company of others he will normally find a person he knows, and talk to them. He isn't one for pranks, and is always on his best behavior around those he finds worth it. As well as those of a higher rank. 'Nindo: (optional)' None 'Summoning:' None yet 'Bloodline/Clan:' Namikaze The Namikaze Clan is a clan that originated in the land of fire. They are well known for their skills in fuinjutsu and of course their lightning quick speed. This clan like many others does not have a kekkei genkai, but it is still a very powerful clan. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' None as of yet. 'Element Two:' None as of yet. 'Weapon of choice:' None as of yet. 'Strengths:' (( Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed.)) Speed Intelligence 'Weaknesses:' (( Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed.)) Strength Kenjutsu 'Chakra color:' Gray 'Weapon Inventory:' Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 3 (6) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 (15) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 0 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 0 Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 0 Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 0 Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 0 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 (6) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 (8) Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 5 (10) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 0 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 5 feet of Steel Wire (5)'' List the other weapons here: None '''Total: 50 pieces 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E ShurikenjutsuEdit Shurikenjutsu: *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier I - Able to throw 5 projectiles with accuracy - Rank D *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier II - Able to throw 10 projectiles with accuracy - Rank C 'Allies:' Yonshigakure 'Enemies:' None 'Background Information:' Having been born from Katsuo and Masame Namikaze, Khan was raised from a young age knowing he would have to follow in his parents footsteps and become a Shinobi. Both of his parents were well respected ninja, and he spent his childhood with them. He had always been naturally fast, even for a genin of their clan. And his parents took notice of this and trained his constantly to make sure his speed was at his best it could be for his abilities. When he asked why they never really trained him in strength building his father replied “You don’t have to hit hard, if you can hit them ten times before they can hit you once.” Ever since hearing that he has basically neglected any unnecessary strength training. When he was six his mother died on a mission, his father retired from being a shinobi and became hard on Khan, using Khan’s training as a way to let out his frustrations. Ever since that day, August 10th 195 AN, Khan has worn black in honor of his mother (which he receives comments about all the time because it contrasts greatly with his light blonde hair and almost glowing blue eyes, as well as his upbeat personality). And visits her grave every year on that date, or sooner if he knows he will be busy. Due to the strict levels of training and expectations Khan’s father put onto him he excelled in his ninja arts, and passed the academy with one of the highest grades of the year. Referred to as a genius during his time at the academy and by most that knew him, he was considered extremely smart. Not only because of his studies, but an innate ability to see a technique and recognize the workings of it quite quickly. However despite his father’s rigorous training exercises whenever he is not away on a mission, Khan always made time to hang out with friends and has become well known within the village to the civilians because his inherent need to help people. Occasionally he even arrives late to preset meetings due to helping people who need him along the way. During his time at the academy he was well liked by the teachers and was known to be always studying or practicing when he could. He graduated a bit early at the age of eleven, a few weeks before his twelfth birthday. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Itsumo Yamanaka 6/22/2015